Control oriented models are prerequisites for battery model based control design. As system complexity increases, output feedback approaches are not sufficient to obtain desired system performance. Fast and accurate control oriented models should be developed to utilize the model based control approach. Existing battery management algorithms rely on map-based control calibrated with experimental data or model-based control using equivalent circuit model. Map-based control requires higher degree-of-freedom calibration maps when system complexity is high. Furthermore, the number of maps should be large to cover the wide range of battery SOC and temperature variations. In general, battery response is dependent on time history of battery operations. Hence, the map based control has limitations in representing all possible battery operations. Equivalent circuit model based control approaches are computationally efficient, but electrochemical phenomena are not directly represented. Furthermore, when prediction accuracy of the model should be improved, model complexity should be increased as well. In this case, the computational benefit decreases significantly.